Phases
by Inari Kasugawa
Summary: Everyone goes through phases. FrUk. Sprite.


**Phases**

Like falling into the arms of your sworn enemy. Like nights spent in pleasure. Like mornings of fights, and days of scorn.

Like raising children. Kike teaching manners and scolding bad behaviour. Like teaching recipes and learning culture.

Like seeing it come to an end.

As the night grew later, an argument could be heard, the insistence of a boy coming into manhood.

"You're burning your bridges with me young man!" Arthur hollered, his anger getting the best of him. He regretted instantly when he saw Alfred's young face come to tears. The boy said nothing but turned briskly on his heels and ran up the stairs to his room.

"L'Angleterre, don't you think that you were a bit rough with him?"

"Q-quiet…" Arthur's face fell when he heard the stomping of feet stop and the slamming of a bedroom door. Despite his hard words, Arthur did not push Francis away when the man wrapped his arms around his shoulders. The whistle of a teakettle was heard coming from the kitchen. It was only then that Francis took his arms from the other.

"I'll just be a moment."

Arthur sat in his chair, the crackle of fire dull in his ears. He heard the gentle clatter of china and glass as the dishware was set on the low table between them.

"What am I going to do with him Francis?"

"It's a phase Angleterre; like us, it is just a phase."

"And what happens when Matthew goes through a 'phase'?"

"I cannot say that if Matthieu were to behave this way I would not also try to restrain his desires, but, they are growing boys, Arthur. C'est la vie."

Arthur took a sip of his tea, making a face at the taste, and added milk and sugar. He took another sip and set the cup and saucer back on the middle table. He rolled back his head and pulled at his hear. He closed his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. He heard the shuffling made by Francis, though he took no note, but when warm lips came against his neck, he jumped nearly violently, but hands on his shoulders held him in place.

"Bloody hell, Francis…" he made to argue, but the lips were persistent in their movement, insistent in making Arthur Surrender. This he did, his arms falling from his own head and around Francis' neck. A small moan made its way into the air and Francis stopped.

"Arthur, I need you to remain completely quiet." A few more kisses were placed on his neck. "The children are upstairs."

Arthur was about to comment, perhaps insult, when he felt a wandering hand beginning to undo has trousers. Stray fingers 'accidentally' brushed against his hardening member as they worked to remove his pants, all the while Francis continued to suck at Arthur's neck and shoulder, beginning to kiss up his jaw and as he brought Arthur's member into the air. Francis connected their lips softly, though briefly, as he moved to whisper a reminder into Arthur's ear to remain silent.

Francis' hand moved slowly up and down Arthur's length, his lips against Arthur's working to muffle the soft moans that still escaped from an unwilling mouth. Arthur's hips thrusted weakly into Frances' hand, his arms pulling the other man closer, throwing a leg over Francis' hips and meshing their mouths together.

"F-Francis… Francis…"

"Hush, Mon Cher…" Francis slid his thumb over the head of Arthur's erection, the other man's hips bucking frantically, tongues clashing desperately, a few sounds breaking through.

"I--!" Arthur whispered through tightly clenched teeth. Francis pressed his lips to Arthur's, sealing away the sound as the man came, his body shuddering. When Francis pulled his mouth away, Arthur buried his face in the crook of Francis' neck, breathing deeply and peppering kisses on the other. Loving, desperate words were spoken between the two, voices still barely whispers.

"Papa, Je ne peux pas dormir. Je veux du lait."

Francis raised his head and looked over the back of the chair, grateful for its high back. He saw Matthew standing at the foot of the stairs, his little bear clutched in his arms.

"Un moment s'il vous plaît."

Francis wiped his hand on Arthur's trousers with a grin, earning a glare from Arthur. He walked over to the cold cub board, poured water from a pitcher into a bowl, and washed his hands quickly before coming back out with a glass of milk.

"Là là."

Francis stood and waited for Matthew to finish before setting a kiss on the top of the boys' head and sent him back off to bed. Mean while Arthur was trying to make himself small on the chair at the same time as clean himself up as much as possible.

Creaks could be heard as Matthew walked back up the stairs and to bed.

"Mon Cher, perhaps we should continue this in your room, non?"

He pulled Arthur to his feet and they stumbled together up to his room. Francis kissed Arthur down onto the mattress, clothing being discarded as Francis kissed down Arthur's chest, and a silk shirt dropped to the floor as Arthur explored a broad, strong chest. Francis dropped something on the bedside table.

"Francis…"

"Non, there are sleeping children in the house."

Arthur gave a groan and kicked off his boots, his hands reaching for the belt of Francis' trousers. Arthur sat up and kissed Francis' neck and chest as the other man grasped the Brit's legs and pulled the man into a sitting position on his lap. Francis thrust his hips up, grinding their erections together, their lips coming joining in a kiss. Their moans were swallowed up by one another's mouths and hands continued to claw at the remaining clothes. Francis was soon bear of any lower garments and he wasted no time removing Arthur's pants. With Arthur sitting again on his lap, Francis stroked their members together, their attack on each other's lips were the only things stifling their moans.

Francis rolled Arthur onto his back and reached again for the item he had left on the table. He popped the cork out of the glass vile and poured oil onto his hand.

"Francis what is that?"

"Mon Cher, you don't think milk is all I went to the pantry for, do you?"

Arthur was about to argue when he felt a slick, warm digit press into him.

"Ah~ Ahhhmmm!" Francis covered up a moan with his hand, thrusting another finger into Arthur's tight hole. He scissored his fingers, pressing and pushing until he made enough room for a third finger.

"Francis, Damnit, just do it already!" He whispered fiercely.

Arthur tangled his hands in Francis' blonde locks and dragged him back into a kiss, bucking his hips onto the three fingers. Francis' took his fingers from Arthur and kept his lips pressed tight against the others to cut Arthur's protest. More oil and Francis was pressing himself inside, his thrusts shallow and quick as he stroked Arthur in time. They were nearly screaming with pleasure when their orgasms struck were it not that they kept their lips locked together.

When they pulled apart, it was gasping for air, and Francis laid his head on Arthur's chest.

'Just a phase' Arthur thought.

The next morning, as Arthur sat at the table drinking tea, and Francis making breakfast, Matthew sat at the table going over his books. The creak of wooden stairs was the only thing that gave away Alfred's coming back down the steps.

"A-Arthur, I have a couple of questions… about yesterday."

Arthur took a deep breath as he set down his cup.

"What is it?"

"About the fire and the bridge… can put the fire out and build a new one?"

Arthur was speachless for a moment, though Francis chuckled as he came over to the table, putting a plate in front of Matthew and a hand on his shoulder.

**Ahahahaha… When I should be sleeping, I am writing this. Have fun, cause I had something that I was going to write here but I don't remember. Ahahahahsadkfjhdasgfpisd;hfjknscx… *dies***


End file.
